Aquarium
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: There are so many fish in the sea, but you're the only one for me. Lemonish. NaruSasu.


The two of them, Naruto and Sasuke, had been given the mission to assasinate a diplomat from the Water Country who had been deliberately enraging other countries to start a war for unknown reasons. Though the Water Country had denied the woman had ever done such a thing a young man knew otherwise and had sought the help of Konoha's shinobi to stop the diplomat before it was too late. The mission itself had been surprisingly easy. The woman had apparently thought that the Water Country had managed to convince the other countries that she meant no harm which is why she did not feel the need to hire bodyguards to protect herself, giving the duo a huge advantage.

The problem however was getting back to Konoha in one piece. Apparently the young man had been the diplomat's son and had never asked them to kill her so he had reported them to the Mizukage who immediately set a group of their finest shinobi after them. The only luck they had so far was that their employer had never seen their faces. Thus as long as their identities remained a mystery they would be fine and the mission would still be a success.... sort of. All they had to do then was shake them off somewhere and head towards Konoha at top speed before they found them again.

So as soon as Naruto and Sasuke had crossed the border out of the Water Country they hurriedly tried to find themselves a body of water in the forests in order to wash themselves so that their scent would fade. They were getting more desperate by the minute which is probably why Sasuke didn't whack his blond teammate over the head when he all but shouted 'I found one!' for everyone to hear.

Adrenaline made them strip without thinking and rush into the small lake Naruto had found. They didn't bother to cover themselves up or pay attention to the other's nudity. Time was valuable and they needed to get back to Konoha before the others captured them or even gained in on them. The water was cold and deep making it only possible to stand at the very beginning, the muddy bottom of the lake stuck to their toes and felt very unpleasant, so they hurriedly swam to the deeper part of the lake, and they could feel fish of all sizes swim past their legs, bump into their chests and hurry away when one of them accidently hit them while washing themselves. It was difficult. Naruto looked like an idiot, flailing every limb he had to try and clean himself without going down. Sasuke on the other hand went under water willingly, scrubbing himself vigorously before going back to the surface. Sasuke hissed in surprise when a large lionfish, twice his size and weight, swam passed him. Naruto cursed as a small fish bit him in the ankle. He struggled to keep himself above the surface as he tried to remove the hungry creature from himself without drowning. He glared at Sasuke who, instead of helping him, swam to the side and give him a look which meant he was getting impatient and annoyed.

"Hurry up, dobe. You can do the rest when we're back at the village." Sasuke shouted as he jogged to where he had thrown his clothes. He hastily grabbed them and moved to put them one after figuring out which piece of damp fabric was his pants.

Naruto glared. "Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can, teme!" Naruto shot back. He growled as he had enough and ripped the fish away from his throbbing ankle. He glared at the baby piranha before throwing it away as far as he could. But it didn't do much good as the fish still landed safely in the water. Naruto sneered before copying Sasuke and swimming to the edge of the lake. Just when he was about to heave himself up, he was launched back into the water by Sasuke, who was holding all of their clothes, and pushed underwater. He was taken by surprise and scowled when he swallowed a mouthfull of ice-cold water. He was choking and glaring at the Uchiha, trying to tell him to let him go but Sasuke wouldn't loosen his grip. He stared firmly at the blond.

Both of them tried to use hand signals to tell the other what was bothering them. Apparently Sasuke had sensed a group of approaching shinobi who were, more likely than not, the ones they were running from. And apparently Naruto was having some difficulty breathing and trying not to drown because of his lack of oxygen. Sasuke shook his head, mouthing 'dobe' at Naruto before grabbing the back of the blond's head and covered his lips with his own.

Fucking hell! Naruto thought as his brain had finally registered what was happening. Sasuke's kissing me!

He didn't know whether to be flattered, disgusted, happy, angry or scared. But Naruto abandoned the thought completely when he realized Sasuke wasn't kissing him. He was giving him some oxygen. When the Uchiha pulled away Naruto stared at him as if he's never seen him before. Sasuke scowled as he felt himself blush and was grateful for the concealment the water gave his red cheeks. He pinched the blond when he had enough of the staring and motioned repeatedly until Naruto understood. Rubbing his arm Naruto grumpily swam after Sasuke. The two of them swam to the side and slowly allowed their heads to surface. Naruto had gotten water in his nose and was trying his best not to sneeze, cough or do both at the same time. He stared at Sasuke who looked annoyed. His dark wet hair was plastered to his face, tickling his lips and blocking his vision. Naruto laughed mentally. At least he wasn't the only one suffering.

"When I say 'now' we both go underwater and swim towards the waterfall. Try not to drop any of your stuff and swim as deep down as you can before you go to the waterfall. Got it, dobe?" Sasuke whispered so softly that Naruto had to keep his eyes on the Uchiha's mouth to figure out what he was saying before thrusting a small water-proof flashlight into his arms. Narrowing his eyes at the insult he nodded to confirm he had understood and tried to focus on their situation and not on how those lips who were as soft as they looked. But they both froze when they heard someone walking towards the edge. Naruto nodded silently when Sasuke mouthed 'now'. Slowly they lowered their heads until they were, yet again, under the water. Sasuke flinched when a big catfish swam past him and hit him in the face with it's tail fins. He glared at it while Naruto was busy trying to get rid of a school of small, brightly colored fish. Sasuke hit him over the head and glared at him, wanting him to hurry up. After several more confrontations with dozens of fish species they finally reached the waterfall and swam underneath it before going to the surface.

"Damn. Fish." Naruto huffed as he lifted himself out of the water. Sasuke nodded in agreement as he sat down. Protected from the enemies' sight thanks to the waterfall and the rock shelter behind it they both relaxed, trying to catch their breath. It was quiet for a few minutes until Naruto got bored.

"Hey Sasuke?" He whispered quietly, turning his head to his dark-haired teammate.

"What?" Sasuke snapped back just as quietly.

"What kind of fish do you think I would be?"

"Clownfish." Was the immediate answer.

Naruto huffed though he hadn't exactly been expecting a nice reply but still some friendliness would've been appreciated. "Well, I think you would be an electric eel."

"An electric eel?"

"Yep. Because every time you feel intimidated or attacked you hurt the one who's making you feel that way in a manner of self defense, you know what I mean? And one of your elements is lightning."

Sasuke just stared at him. "I don't think I would be an electric eel."

"Well I don't think I would be a clownfish." Naruto shot back. "Kakashi would probably be a batfish."

"A whatfish?"

"A batfish. A zebra batfish. They look really cool. And Sakura would probably be a pretty seahorse."

Sasuke shook his head, muttering darkly under his breath.

"What was that, bastard?"

"I said 'you're nuts'. Comparing friends and teammates to fish."

"Shut up, eel."

"Shut up yourself, clown."

"Or what? You'll shock me?"

"I just might."

"You can't unless you want to give us away." Naruto said, smiling smugly at the glaring Uchiha. His grin faltered when Sasuke pinched him hard. Pulling his red hand from Sasuke's mean pinches he rubbed it soothingly before glaring at his teammate.

"Bastard."

Sasuke ignored him.

"Neji would be a sting ray. Hinata would be an angelfish. Kiba a dogfish, obviously. Lee would be a – I don't know, crab or something, maybe a lobster. Shino would be some kind of waterstrider. Ino would be a-"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Sasuke moved to do just that but slipped on the watery stones and landed in Naruto's lap. Naruto's naked lap. Blushing like crazy Sasuke quickly removed himself, trying his best to ignored the blond's laughter and trying even harder not to think about how strong and hard Naruto's thigh muscles were as he seated himself further away from his teammate than before.

"Too much for you to handle, bastard?" Naruto said teasingly, pointing at his crotch. Sasuke hissed at him like an angry snake.

"Think they're gone?" The blond said after a moment of silence.

"Probably."

"Hopefully." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Now we can... get... dressed.... Oh no!"

"What?"

"I dropped all my stuff when I was battling that giant northen pike!"

Sasuke sniggered at his misfortune which made Naruto glare.

"It wouldn't have happened if you had helped me, you bastard."

"Your point?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto paused, his brain working over-time to find a good retort. "The point being.... where are your clothes?"

Sasuke's grin dropped. He looked around the rock shelter desperately searching for his things before he slammed his hand on his forhead. He had dropped it when the catfish slapped him. He had dropped it sooner than the idiot. This was not his day.

"Lost it, did you?" Naruto said with a grin. "Well, looks like we're both going back in our birthday suits then."

Sasuke growled. "Shut up!"

"Make. Me." Naruto repeated, grinning even wider. With a furious battle cry Sasuke launched himself at Naruto but in his rage he had forgotting how slippery the surface he was standing on was and found himself in a familiar position. "Are you trying to tell me something, bastard?" Naruto was grinning down at him. He could feel it. Slowly Sasuke turned his head to face the blond and smirked when his teammate's grin faltered slightly. "W-What?"

"Nothing."

"Not nothing, you jackass. You're obviously trying to hint something here. Never figured you were an oral type of guy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but his smirk didn't drop. Instead of removing himself like before he leaned backwards and placed himself smoothly on Naruto's lap. The blond gulped as he felt his teammate's thighs on his legs and his ass on an even more sensitive area. He realized what the bastard was doing and he would never live it down if his plan succeeded. But despite trying his best he felt himself getting aroused at the skin-on-skin contact. He tried thinking about his mother – he didn't know what his mother looked like. He tried thinking about the creepiest person he knew. Orochimaru? Orochimaru trained Sasuke for three years and... damnit. Kisame? He was Itachi's partner and Itachi's Sasuke's older brother.... fuck. Shino? Shino has black hair but not as silky as Sasuke's..... oh screw it!

The minute Naruto felt the tip of his erection touch Sasuke's ass he grabbed his teammate by the neck and pulled him down. He was probably going to end up in the hospital after this. Whether he got what he wanted or not. Sasuke seemed like the type that liked it rough.

Sasuke didn't pull away and punch him like he had expected nor did he kiss back and moan like he wanted. Instead the Uchiha froze. Slowly Naruto pulled back to see if the person he was kissing was still alive. Sasuke's eyes were wide, his skin had gotten even paler, his mouth was slightly open and he wasn't moving. Naruto started to panic.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Move! Breathe! Live, damnit!" Naruto screamed, shaking his teammate back and forth several times before a small shock made him jump. After a minute Naruto once again broke the rather akward silence. "See? Totally an electric eel."

Sasuke punched him. "Why did you do that?"

"You kissed me first!" Naruto accused, holding his aching nose.

"I did not! I gave you oxygen!"

"Excuses! If you wanted some lovin' all you had to do was ask." Naruto lied through his teeth. But it was easy to play stupid. And totally worth it when he witnessed Sasuke's cheeks turning pink. "You like me!" Naruto said smiling before standing up.

"No, I don't like you." Sasuke hissed but felt nervous when Naruto, who was grinning rather wickedly, advanced. "Get away from me!"

"You," Naruto said, jabbing a finger at his teammate, "Started it. And now I'm going to finish it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Naruto leaped. Sasuke turned to run. The slippery floor had once again been forgotten... Sasuke was sprawled on the floor, sandwiched between the rocky ledge and Naruto's warm body. Naruto was laying inbetween his legs. His arousal poking him the thighs. Neither of them moved.

"Get off me." Sasuke growled.

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't."

"I hurt my ankle. It was sore to begin with when a piranha bit me. Now I think it's twisted too." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He crawled out from underneath the blond and rolled his teammate over. "Let me see that." He said, trying his best not to stare at the blond's gorgeous tattooed stomach, his hardened nipples or his erect member.... and he was failing miserably.

"Be gentle, bastard. It hurts." Naruto whined when Sasuke roughly grabbed his teammate's ankle and examined it. He shook his head when he spotted the marks the fish had left on Naruto's Anchillies tendon and poked a little at the bruise forming around it.

"You're such an idiot."

"Shut up. It's your fault."

"My fault? How?"

"You didn't help me when the piranha bit me." Naruto snapped.

"You didn't ask for help and you are perfectly capable of dealing with a toothy fish yourself." Sasuke snapped back.

"And then you tried to drown me."

"I was saving our hides and the mission."

"Then you molest me." Naruto recited, counting the events on his fingers.

"I was not molesting you!" Sasuke was getting seriously annoyed.

Naruto ignored him. "You hit me when we were underwater. More then once."

"You were slow!"

"You pinched me. Also more then once."

"You were being annoying!"

"You molested me again."

"I did no such thing!"

"You seduced me and tried to blow me. More molestation."

"I hate you."

"And when I finally respond you punch me and try to run away!" Sasuke didn't reply. He turned away from the blond's grinning face and stared at the inside of the waterfall. "Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

Sasuke ignored him.

"But seriously, it's your fault I'm aching practically all over. You owe me."

"We dropped our stuff in the lake. I'm not going to dive back in to get it. If you're lucky there might be some herbs around here."

"Help me with this ache then."

Sasuke turned around and glared thunder when he saw Naruto was pointing at his crotch.

"You're a pervert." Sasuke snapped.

"If I agree will you help me?"

"No!"

"Well, I'd help myself but.... well, you're watching. That would make you the pervert. And I'm not into that kind of stuff."

Sasuke was still glaring at his teammate. Naruto sighed, thinking about all the things one could say or do to get the Uchiha to do what he wanted him to do.

"Okay then. How about a deal?"

"Deal? You honestly think you can bargain me into pleasuring you?"

"Yep. If you help me with this I'll get your clothes and stuff back along with my own."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu. I'll have them swim around until they find it."

Sasuke sneered. "So you're saying that if I don't 'help' you I'm going to have to back to Konoha butt-naked?"

"Yep. And I'll be sure to shout it to the entire village so you'll get raped by all your fangirls." Naruto said smirking as Sasuke shivered at the thought. "So what do you say?"

"No."

"No?" Naruto repeated disbelievingly. He had been sure this plan would work! "Bu-but... I want you!"

Only when Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked at the blond as if he were crazy did Naruto realize what he had said.

"But you already knew that....... didn't you? I mean-"

"You're absolutely serious, aren't you?"

"Uhm.. yeah?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. No! You're going to trick me and laugh at me. Probably tell all of Konoha too."

"I would never do that!" Naruto said, scandalized. "You know that!"

Then there was silence. Naruto didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, trying not to make the situation worse or more awkward then it already was. Sasuke said nothing. He was once again facing the other direction and seemed to be brooding.

"What did you mean when you said 'I want you'?"

"That I want you?" Naruto replied, unsure of what his teammate meant with the question.

"You want me as in just my body or.....?"

Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized what Sasuke was asking. He wanted to know if it was lust or love. He wanted to know if the blond had feelings for him. The answer could change their relationship forever. Staring at his teammate's slender back Naruto thought it over. He had always liked Sakura because she was pretty and smart. But Sasuke was pretty and smart too. He was also a lot more understanding then Sakura despite his cold and distant personality and didn't hit him as much as their female teammate did. He also had gorgeous skin, beautiful legs and a delicious ass. But did he love him?

"Have you ever been in love, Sasuke?" Naruto said and watched the pale back tense. "Do you know what love is?"

More silence.

"I.... I think love is an everchanging force that effects people differently." Sasuke said after a while. "Sometimes love lasts forever. Sometimes it fades over the years. Sometimes it brings the ultimate happiness. Sometimes it brings nothing but pain. Sometimes love comes at first sight. Sometimes it needs to grow. Sometimes other emotions are mistaken for it. Sometimes it is mistaken for another emotion."

Naruto nodded. "I think true love is something that can never be underestimated. When you truly love someone their lives and happiness becomes more important to you then your own. Falling in love isn't hard, I think. It's being loved in return. You want to risk your life for them, protect them from danger, hide them from the world so they'll never hurt again. But would that person want to do the same thing for you, you know what I mean? It's complicated. Love, I mean. Love is not the ultimate happiness. Nor does it only bring tears, lies and heartbreak. And.... damn, I'm confusing myself."

Sasuke chuckled. "Like I said, dobe, love is something that effects each person differently. Explaining love in details is impossible. It's unpredictable."

"Yeah." Naruto said, nodding. Then he laughed. Loudly. Hysterically. Sasuke turned around and stared at him. He looked freaked.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just that..." He burst out laughing again. Tears were leaking out of his eyes as he rolled on the ground, holding his stomach. Sasuke frowned. He glared at Naruto when the blond finally stopped. He felt insulted. Had he been laughing at what he had said?

"Were you laughing at me, urusatonkachi?" The Uchiha demanded.

"No. No. I wasn't laughing at you, bastard." Naruto replied with a smile. "It's... well... I just realized."

"Realized what?"

"That I've loved you for years."

Sasuke froze. A strange feeling started to grow inside of him. "Really?"

"Really."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"I hate you."

"..... you what?!"

"I hate you!" Sasuke screamed, tackling the blond before hugging him. "What is it with you? Why do you always give me these... these feelings?"

"Sorry?" Naruto said, confused but happy at the same time. "I'm glad you feel the same way though."

"I do not."

"Sure you don't." Naruto returned the embrace loosely. For several minutes they stayed like that until...

"Naruto...." Sasuke growled.

"Sorry. You're just that hot."

"You still want my 'help' with your 'ache'." Sasuke asked, poking the blond's erection with his finger making his twitch and harden a little more. Naruto gasped before nodding. Sasuke smirked as he lowered himself while sliding his long slender fingers over the blond's chest, making him bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud.

Sasuke debated his situation, asking himself if he really wanted this before experimentally licking the long fleshy shaft which caused Naruto to shudder. He licked it again and again until he had the blond squirming and bucking but not yet begging. Sasuke smirked. He'd have the stubborn blone begging in no time. Changing his position to make acces easier he spread Naruto's leg and placed them on his shoulder all the while laying down.

"Teme, what are you planning?!"

"I'm going to make you beg." Sasuke whispered against the blond's thigh making him shiver. But Naruto would not give in. No matter how much Sasuke ran his tongue over his member, over his thighs, over his sac, over his hipbone all the blond did was squirm but he did not even make a sound. Sasuke growled when Naruto chuckled.

"You're going to have to do more then just lick, Sasuke. Ready to suck and swallow?" Naruto joked. Scowling Sasuke took the blond by surprise when he did just that. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized Sasuke had just swallowed him whole without any effort. "Fucking hell." He finally breathed out before moaning.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Lick. Suck. Sasuke concentrated purely on his movements only halting to listen to Naruto's gasps. Though he did not particularly like the taste of semen, he could not deny that feeling it leaking and squirting into his mouth was rather... nice. In an erotic way. It was proof of how much Naruto was enjoying it. He himself was going erect as well. Massaging those powerful muscles of his teammate's thighs, hips and legs to make him moan louder. Groping a handful of butt once in a while to make him squeal in surprise.

Naruto didn't know what to do with the limbs who were not being pleasured. His legs were held firmly into place by Sasuke and were stroked regularly in a loving way which made the blond's stomach clench in a way that made him feel complete. He tried keeping his arms pressed to his side but soon found himself slamming his fists into the ground or trying to grab the rocky floor to prevent himself from getting any louder. He was verbal enough as it was.

Naruto briefly wondered how much noise Sasuke would make if he gave the Uchiha a blowjob until a hard suck forced his mind to go blank. Then he placed his hands in his hair but lowered them to his chest when he nearly pulled out all of his hair after another mind-blowing suck. Every time he opened his eyes he could see nothing but spots. He embraced himself temporarily before uncertainly placing his hand on top of Sasuke's head. Without pressure. He knew his teammate (lover?) didn't like to be forced. He didn't bother to wonder if it was the same with sex. He wouldn't risk it. He gently ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and fingered a lock but stopped when the Uchiha removed his mouth from his member.

Fearing he had done something Sasuke didn't like Naruto leaned on his elbows to look down at him before falling back. The sneaky bastard had tricked him. Sasuke was sucking for all he was worth while tracing his tigh muscles with his finger and Naruto's world turned blissfully black.

Sasuke lifted himself on top of the blond and watched in amusement (and with pride) at the breathless state he was in. He was sighing in contentment. Naruto tried to open his eyes several times only to close them again for a reason he could not explain. He loved this feeling. The feeling of Sasuke's skin against his. The feeling of Sasuke's breath in his neck. He lifted his arms and pulled the Uchiha (definitely his lover) into his chest.

"You're not going to fall asleep, are you?"

"No. Why?"

"Well...."

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled when he realized what Sasuke meant.

"Need help with that?"

He felt Sasuke smirk. "I do actually."

"Then allow me."

Naruto rolled them over. He did not miss the fleeting hint of fear in Sasuke's eyes as he pinned him down with his body and placed his hands on either side of the Uchiha's head. He smiled reassuringly before kissing him. Both snorted mentally at the thought that this was their first real kiss. Blowjobs were supposed to happen afterwards. It was soft, shy even and pleasant. They didn't battle with their tongues but danced. Their hands seemed to have wills of their own as they started to caress each other. The passion building by the second. The wilder they got by the second until the two of them were fully aroused. Pulling away Naruto studied Sasuke's pink, swollen lips before grinning and rolling them over again.

Sasuke, who had no idea what Naruto was thinking, yelped in shock as they landed in the cold lake. He cursed the blond before swimming back up and trying to get back to the rock shelter only to have Naruto restrain him. Both of them were now in the water waist-down. Sasuke could feel his lover's erection poking him in the thigh. He frowned.

"No."

"What 'no'? I thought you wanted help?"

"I'm not a girl."

".... uh. I know that much, Sasuke."

"You're the girl."

"..................................... no way." Naruto said, before deciphering what the hell that sentence was supposed to mean.

"Yes way."

"Hell no."

"Hell yes."

"Stop whining and take it like a man."

"I am taking it like a man's supposed to." Sasuke growled as he tried to push Naruto away from him.

"FINE!"

"Fine? So you're going to be the girl?" Sasuke said, pausing his struggle and looking taken aback.

"Like hell I will." Naruto replied with a toothy grin. "I'm just acknowledging the fact that you are taking it like any man would." And with that he lifted Sasuke up by his legs, first giving the impression that he wanted to help him up, before pushing him back down. Sasuke struggled of course.

"Let me go, you rapist!"

"Rapist?? I'm doing us both a favor!"

"A favor? Are you out of your mind??" Sasuke desperately tried to keep his hold on the ledge but it was pointless. He lost his grip and gasped when he felt Naruto enter him slowly. It hurt. It was uncomfortable and his body was fiercely protesting. The intruder ignored it and went deeper until he was fully inside and stilled so that Sasuke could get used to the presence.

On the other hand something about the thought that their bodies were now connected made the Uchiha relax.

Naruto tenderly rubbed his arms and kissed his neck to soothe the pain. The feeling of his hips pressed to his ass felt strange. A mixture of erotism, loving and contentment. And soon Sasuke couldn't resist any longer. His arms snaked, almost automatically, to touch Naruto's shoulder as the blond started moving. It still felt awkward but in a good way. He felt Naruto's breath in his neck and closed his eyes. But they shot wide open when something inside of him tingled with pleasure as it got hit. Sasuke gasped, cursing mentally when he felt the blond smirk.

"Found it." Naruto whispered.

After that statement Naruto moved with precision, aiming directly for that single spot which made Sasuke breathe faster and faster. And soon the Uchiha didn't care about the amount of sound he made. All he cared about was the feeling of Naruto deep inside of him. He heard his lover groan into his neck, breathing just as heavily. And soon they saw stars.

"I think I'm drowning." Naruto said, after a while.

"Well, don't. I'm not sure how to get my revenge if you do."

Naruto smirked at that. "I'm revenge-worthy? You love me that much? I'm flattered, but I'll be fine. I got a pretty mermaid to rescue me."

"What pretty mermaid? Should I be jealous?"

"Of yourself? Hardly."

Sasuke knocked him upside the head. "I'm not a mermaid. I'd prefer being an electric eel."

"Nah. You're my electric mermaid. I found you behind the waterfall and managed to charm you with my wonderfulness. That's much more romantic and shit, don't you think?"

"You total baka."

"What? No cute aquatic nickname for me?"

"Don't you like 'baka'?"

"I'd rather you called me 'Poseidon'." Naruto replied, trying to look sexy.

Sasuke looked at him as if he were crazy. "You called me a mermaid and expect me to call you Poseidon?"

"You like 'nymph' beter then?"

"No!"

"How about 'siren'?"

"I am not a woman, Naruto!"

"I know, we had this fight already, remember?"

"Then why do you keep refering to me as one?!"

"Because you're my little woman."

".....Naruto?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes?"

"Never try to be romantic again. Ever."

"But-"

"Ever. Now go get our crap so we can leave."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one with the amazing stradegy."

Naruto frowned before smiling. Sasuke was glaring at him, on the verge of hitting him and was shivering from the cold.

"How about a deal?"

"Now what?"

"I'll get 'our crap' if you let me call you 'mermaid'."

"You've got to be kidding me."

There are many fish in the sea

But you're the only one for me

I noticed you're rather lonesome

Little mermaid in my aquarium


End file.
